


I'm running with the wolves

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ginger has a very minor apparition in this, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “You mean- You mean he’s alive?”He knows from having worked with her a couple of time that Ginger doesn’t do comforting, but that’s the only way to describe her smile.“Yes, Galahad is alive. He hasn’t gone feral as much as we know and he keeps well out of the way, but from the reports, it sounds as if he’s stuck in wolf form.”Statesman has found Harry and he's alive. The only problem is that after the trauma from the church and being shot in the head by Valentine, he's stuck in wolf form. But that won't stop Eggsy from going to Kentucky and bring him back.





	I'm running with the wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



To say Merlin is surprised to receive a call from Ginger would be an understatement. Of course, every branches have minimal contact together just to make sure no one is stepping on anyone else’s toes, but with V-Day, everyone is far too busy putting off the fires close to home to even remember there are other countries in the world, much less other Kingsman’s branches.

“Merlin, I think we might have located your agent Galahad.”

The thing about dealing with other handlers and technicians is that they don’t see the need to fuck around, they cut straight to the heart of any matter. Usually, it’s something Merlin appreciate, but for that particular piece of news, he would have given anything to have some time to brace himself. Not that he truly believes it would have made any difference. He might have known for weeks now that his old friend was dead, but there had been that tiny sliver of hope sparked by the fact they hadn’t found his body yet.

Now, even this is gone.

Now, he can only grieve.

“Of course, it’s hard to confirm, but the description of the wolf sighted seems to correspond to the one in your files and he seems to have corresponding injuries-”

Ginger is still talking, but Merlin isn’t listening anymore.

He doesn’t even care that she hacked into his system, it wouldn’t be the first time nor would it be the last. Technicians from different branches, when they have the skills, often do this to get their answers instead of going through the ‘official’ channels and losing precious time waiting for the information needed.

He doesn’t care either that she found out about the secret Merlin swore to bring into his grave. He trusts her discretion on the matter, if only because he knows some of Statesman’s most guarded secrets too.

No, right now, he only cares about one thing.

“You mean- You mean he’s alive?”

He knows from having worked with her a couple of time that Ginger doesn’t do comforting, but that’s the only way to describe her smile.

“Yes, Galahad is alive. He hasn’t gone feral as much as we know and he keeps well out of the way, but from the reports, it sounds as if he’s stuck in wolf form.”

If Harry can’t change back into human form, it would explain why he hasn’t contacted HQ and why they haven’t been able to find him before. He’s a bit ashamed not to have think of looking for reports of wolf sightings in the area before, but he’s been kind of busy making sure the UK didn’t descend into chaos. It’s no surprise that werewolves suffering from trauma often getting stuck in their wolf form was a piece of information that didn’t make it to the top of his mind.

“We can try to go get him for you, but if you can spare the resources, you probably have a better idea of how to do it.”

Statesman’s supernatural knowledge is more about vampires and harpies if Merlin remembers correctly and they aren’t really the same. It could be dangerous. But besides Percival, who should be undercover for a few weeks still, there isn’t anyone else that knows about Harry’s lycanthropy. He could go himself, but he fears he would come back only to find that HQ has gone up in flames in his absence.

“I’ll go.”

It’s a near thing, but he manages not to point his gun at Eggsy, even if his heart is racing like crazy at being startled like this. Ginger seems unfazed, but Merlin has seen how she tensed and how her hand disappeared out of sight, probably to retrieve the nearest makeshift weapon on her desk. They might not be field agents either of them, but they are still Kingsman and Statesman senior personnel. They don’t do well with surprises.

“Eggsy-” He starts but he doesn’t really know how to continue it. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been there, how much he’s heard.

“Merlin, it’s- it’s _Harry_. I have to go… It’s not like I am doing anything right now except as tech support. You can spare me for that. Please, let me go.”

His pleading look reminds him so much of Harry that Merlin as no choice but to nod and he might come to regret it, but Eggsy’s relieved look might very be worth it.

“You can go… But first there is something you should know about Harry.”

He might have heard Ginger talking about a wolf, but without prior knowledge of Harry being a werewolf, Merlin is pretty sure he hasn’t come to the right conclusion.

Hell, if he had been in Eggsy’s shoes, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have cared about anything more than the fact Harry was alive and in need of someone to bring him home.

But he cannot let him go without warning him.

Harry might not have gone feral, but a werewolf can be a very dangerous creature to face if unprepared. Harry will probably be angry that Merlin broke his promise never to tell anyone, but the lad needs to know. He _deserves_ to know, if Merlin is even half right about the kind of relationship Harry and him were heading towards.

Eggsy clearly wants nothing more than to leave now, but he still follow his silent order to sit down on the chair across from him.

“You might not believe it, but I am being very serious. I would never joke about this and the only reason I am letting you on this secret is because I’d rather have someone Harry cares about bringing him back than to leave him in the hands of near-strangers.” Eggsy nods and Merlin doesn’t think he’s ever seen him that somber. “Harry… Harry is a werewolf.”

He’s not sure what reaction he expected Eggsy to have, but he’s pretty sure it’s not to one he gets.

“Oh. Okay.”

***

The sun is just starting to set in Kentucky when Eggsy stops walking, obviously appraising his surroundings.

“The spot where Harry’s been sighted is a bit further down east Eggsy.” It isn’t an official mission, so Merlin doesn’t use codenames and even if it is strange, it seems _right_ somehow.

“I am aware of that.”

“Then you shouldn’t be stopping, better get there before sundown, you’ll have better chances of tranquing him up before the moon’s up.”

“Mmhmm,” Eggsy hums non-committedly, but without giving any indication he’ll get moving again. No instead, he seems to be removing his backpack and undressing.

“Eggsy? What are you doing?”

For a moment, Eggsy continues unlacing his boots without saying a word and Merlin wonders if maybe he’s lost the signal somehow.

“Do you trust me Merlin?”

“Of course I do.” There is no hesitation before his answer. He’d let the lad go and retrieve his best friend when said best friend is at his weakest and most dangerous, of course he bloody trusts him.

“Good. I’ll remove my glasses in a few minutes, but they’ll keep recording. I’ll find a tree or something to put my stuff on and give you some kind of view of the area.”

“What? Eggsy no, I won’t let you go witho-”

“Merlin, please. I know what I am doing. Trust me, _please_.”

For a long moment Merlin is silent and Eggsy just stands where he is, looking forward where Harry is probably lying in wait, the shadows around him getting ever bigger and darker.

He should call the mission off, everything pointing to Eggsy not being in the right state of mind to conduct it.

But his words, the way he’s said them, reminds Merlin of when he had finally discovered Harry’s secret and the man had pleaded him to believe that he had never hurt anyone and never would. That he was _in control_.

Back then, he had decided to have faith in Harry and he had never regretted it.

He has no idea what Eggsy has in mind, but he hasn’t been lying when he had told him he trusted him. Eggsy isn’t telling him everything, that he has no doubts about, but he would never endanger Harry willingly. The lad adores him no matter how brief their time together has been.

“Alright. Go on.”

“Thank you Merlin.”

They don’t say more after that and soon the lad is naked and his stuff perched on a tree, his glasses placed just so Merlin has a very good view of the forest. Of course the trees block a lot, but it is the next best thing to having the glasses worn by someone. And he has an inkling that this last would be impossible come moonrise.

The sun has finally set and Merlin knows the moon is just now rising without having to see it.

He is proven right when a wolf starts howling in the distance. He shivers, his heart breaking at the mournful sound, but he has no time to truly linger on it before another wolf answers the call.

On the ground he can suddenly see a wolf with light brown fur walking in the direction the howling had been. The wolf stops briefly, his piercing eyes looking straight at the glasses in the tree, his tongue lolling out as if to smile.

He doesn’t stay long in the glasses’ view, the other wolf, _Harry_ , still calling for him, both their howls growing somehow _happier_ , more _excited_.

Then, the forest grows silent again except for the wind playing in the leaves but Merlin still cannot look away from his screen. His patience is rewarded about half an hour later when two wolves come bounding within sight, merrily chasing one another.

The wolf he knows to be Harry seems to be indulging his companion fondly and if he had had any lasting doubts, that would have been enough to convince him that the other werewolf is indeed Eggsy.

He wonders if Harry had known and if so, why he hadn’t told Merlin, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

At least, now he knows why Eggsy had taken the news about Harry’s lycanthropy so well. If news it had really been to him.

*

The next time he looks over the monitor, the sun is slowly rising in Kentucky and Eggsy is back in human form with his glasses back on and is riffling through his backpack.

A few feet away, lounging in the large shadows of a tree, Merlin can see Harry still in his wolf form looking over the lad. He’s too far for Merlin to say for certain, but he would bet good money that he’s on high alert, making sure there are no threats around while Eggsy is in what Harry must consider his weakest form.

He’s distracted from the werewolf by the items Eggsy gets out of his backpack and he cannot help the slight wince when he realises what it is.

Of course, Eggsy has thought of what they had all forgotten, that Harry once back in human form would be _naked_ , but no matter how durable they are, the suits aren’t meant to be shoved into a bag.

The creases alone are going to be a nightmare and he can already hear the bitching Harry will do until he can change again. He cannot wait to have his old friend’s exasperated voice in his ear again.

Eggsy is close enough now that Merlin can see Harry clearly and if he had any doubts about the wolf’s true identity, they disappear when he looks via the glasses into the wolf’s good eye. His stare might be more guarded than what Merlin is used to from him, but there is still that same intelligence, that glint of smugness.

He wonders briefly if the other eye is injured or if it’s only kept shut by the position of the angry-looking scar low on the arch of the eyebrow.

Then Eggsy stops a few steps away from Harry, holding out the suit and Merlin forgets to think, forgets to breathe.

“It’s time to go home Harry.”

It’s not the first time Merlin witnesses the transition between forms of a werewolf, but it’s the first time he sees it from wolf to human and the first time he sees it from so close. Later, he’ll be grateful that Eggsy kept his eyes above the waist, no matter how many times he’s seen Harry’s penis already, but right now he is only overwhelmed at the sight of his old friend.

Harry seems equally overwhelmed, taking shaky steps towards Eggsy. The only reason he doesn’t fall over is because he reaches Eggsy just in time, his hands clinging to the lad’s arms.

The suit falls to ground, entirely forgotten, and Merlin isn’t sure who is holding who up anymore.

It must be Eggsy, because Harry is staring at his own hands, looking on with amazement, as if he thought he would never see them again.

But soon enough, his eye focus on Eggsy, wonder and affection and desperation warring against each others on his face.

“Eggsy…”

Harry startles slightly over the sound of his own voice, hoarse from misuse. As Harry starts saying his name over and over again, as if afraid that he’ll lose his words were he to stop, Merlin is subjected to a close-up of Harry’s naked shoulder when both men abandon all pretenses of decency and embrace each other tightly.

If Eggsy minds being the only word in Harry’s vocabulary, he has no ground to complain because before long, _Harry_ is the only thing he can manage to say himself.

Merlin let them have a moment, two even, and if his voice is tight with emotion when he finally interrupts them, neither of them will ever say.

“Come on lad, let’s get you both back home.”


End file.
